


【中译】漫长的周末

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔周末要出去办事，汉尼拔尝到了作为一个单亲爸爸的滋味。他们儿子不太满意这个发展。这其实应该是这个系列的第三章，但我收到了太多有趣的梗了，所以一直被往后排。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 6





	【中译】漫长的周末

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059652) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢作者太太这篇，太酸甜了。拔叔带娃的苦手场景真是既辛酸又喜感。  
> PS我要开启休假模式啦，后续的译文要等国庆之后了。

威尔▪格雷厄姆被在肚子上动作的修长手指从沉睡中弄醒。他把作怪的手拍开，听到脸颊枕着的胸口传来一阵低沉不爽的声音。手指又回到他肚子上。这次它们坚定地从他腰侧一上一下的划过，然后划过他的胸口和腰间。  
“我有什么可以帮到您的吗，莱克特博士？”威尔问，试图让自己的声音听上去很不耐烦。  
“你是个聪明人，”柔和的声音在他头顶喃喃说道。“你觉得我想要做什么？”  
“我是很聪明，但我不关心。”威尔调整了一下位置，直到几乎整个上半身都趴在汉尼拔上。“枕头是不会说话的。”（译者：老汉挑逗失败，233333）  
汉尼拔轻轻笑了笑，这一次手指来到了威尔的发间。接下来的几分钟，房间里弥漫着平静的幸福。  
“几点了？”威尔问，尽管声音还有点半睡半醒，但很明显他已经醒来了。  
“我是时候起床做早餐了。”汉尼拔说，但完全没有要起来的意思。“虽然我不是那个今天休息可以睡懒觉的人。”  
“脆谷乐和吐司？”  
“除非跨过我的尸体。”汉尼拔告诉他。他的语气很轻柔，但威尔敢说他心里有事。  
威尔起来看向他的眼睛。他看到了不确定，渴望和像怀念之类的东西。  
“怎么了？”  
“别担心，”汉尼拔对他笑了笑，伸手摸了摸威尔皱起的眉头。“我只是在想汉尼长得真快——”  
“他四岁了。”威尔打断汉尼拔的话，慢慢睁大了眼睛。“你想再要一个孩子？”  
“不要一脸苦相。”汉尼拔笑着说。“我只是有点怀念你怀里抱着小宝宝的画面是多么甜蜜，小宝贝闻起来——”  
“每两小时要喂一次，还有那些尿不湿，无处不在的粘乎乎的手指。”  
“不要打断我，”汉尼拔伸出一根手指说道，然后翻身覆在威尔上方，手臂放在他头顶。“就粘乎乎的手指来说，恐怕应该是某个坚持要在车道修发动机的路易斯安那人，那布满机油的双手。”  
“你抱怨太多了。”威尔笑了笑，挺起腰让他们的胸口可以贴在一起。“你就喜欢我脏兮兮不太整洁的样子。承认吧！”  
“你很美。”汉尼拔躺到一边，头枕着手臂，面对威尔说道。“同时你也转移话题了。”  
“我没有。”威尔摇摇头，声音里带了点挖苦。“我在试图分散你的注意力。两者是不一样的。”  
汉尼拔撇了撇嘴，试图压下撅嘴的冲动。  
“你一直都想要一个小女孩。”威尔悄悄说，语气里并没有控诉。  
汉尼拔摇了摇头，垂下眼睛。“我从来没有想过自己会有孩子。我想我的姓氏会和我一起进入坟墓。然后你出现了，所有一切都毁了……”汉尼拔的话因为身旁男人的大笑而停住了。他的手指在威尔的肚子上游走，“我们的确生出了漂亮的宝贝们。”  
“宝贝，没有‘们’。”威尔柔声纠正道，他的手摩挲着汉尼拔的手臂。“我没有说不行。”  
“你太善良了，愿意逗一个老男人开心。”汉尼拔喃喃说，身体凑得更近。  
“老男人？”威尔用鼻子哼了一声。“装可怜对我是没用的，尤其是在两天前跑步的时候，你全程都甩我五英尺远。那些上了年纪的女士们都在笑话我！”  
汉尼拔没有掩饰脸上得意的笑容。他当时全程都在逗自己的爱人，和他保持刚好够不着的距离。由于自己的业余活动，保持身体强健一直都是至关重要的。自从几个月前的袭击之后，他在保持体形上面多花了一倍的努力。而且他还有一个年轻的爱人和孩子要跟上。他们真的让自己感到变年轻了。  
汉尼拔坐起来去拿睡袍。“我真的要起床做早餐了，如果我想避免吃脆谷乐的话。”  
“继续装你不喜欢吧。”威尔笑着说，伸了伸懒腰，也跟着起了床。  
他们在走去汉尼房间的路上，开始日常的斗嘴。威尔走进去叫醒他们儿子，汉尼拔则往楼下走去。  
“汉尼，”威尔弯下腰，伸手抚过凌乱、带着汗湿的卷发。“到点起床啦，儿子。”  
“到时间去上学了吗？”汉尼从床上坐起来，含糊不清地说，他用手揉了揉眼睛，然后抬起手等着被抱起来。  
“不，你能自己起来。”威尔告诉儿子，很高兴他没有抱怨就下床了。  
“今天不用去学校，你的老师们要开会，还记得吗？”  
汉尼的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“我们可以玩一整天吗？”  
“是的，现在赶紧去浴室洗漱，这样我们就能去帮爸爸的忙了。”  
汉尼往浴室的门跑去，在手握住门把手的时候说道，“爹地，不要在我的床上睡觉。”  
威尔对着他严肃地点点头，当汉尼进去浴室之后，他马上躺到床上。几分钟后，汉尼一边抓狂地哼哼，一边试图把他爹从自己床上拉起来。他试着拉爹地的手臂，然后换成拉腿，但唯一动了的，是威尔想要憋笑的嘴唇。（译者：哈哈哈哈，威尔太坑娃了）  
**  
他们正在享用松软的煎饼和自制果酱，讨论着今天的计划，突然威尔的手机响了。是杰克的来电。威尔说了声抱歉离开了餐桌，几分钟后回来的时候，脸上带着难过和十分抱歉的表情。  
“你要走？”汉尼拔问，帮威尔把话说了出来。  
“亚利桑那。”威尔重重地坐下来。  
“亚利桑那？”汉尼拔忍不住重复道。  
“亚利桑那在哪里？”汉尼问。  
“我晚点告诉你，汉尼。”威尔柔和地说。  
“你什么时候走？”  
“爹地，我们要去亚利桑那吗？”  
“现在。”威尔叹了口气，“杰克很快就会来接我。”  
“爹地，我们也去吗？”汉尼提高了声音。  
“汉尼，爸爸现在要和爹地谈一下，快点吃完你的早餐。”汉尼拔告诉小家伙，然后站起来让他和威尔有一点私人空间。  
“爹地，你不是要走，对吗？你说过我们整天都在一起的！”汉尼跳了起来。  
“我知道。对不起，”威尔蹲在小家伙面前。“爹地要去工作。我——”  
“不！不不不。”汉尼摇着头，开始跳来跳去。他要发脾气了。“我们应该和温斯顿一起玩的，你说过的！”  
威尔没办法逼自己让汉尼小声点，不要继续发脾气。他也没办法告诉自己儿子他所做的事情很重要，因为这对他自身来说是重要的。  
“汉尼，立刻停止这样的行为。”汉尼拔在他身后说道。“我要你坐下然后把早餐吃完。明白吗？”  
“是的，爸爸。”小家伙嘟囔了一句，坐下来拿起叉子。他的下唇在发抖，威尔看在眼里，手抽了抽。他想要打给杰克，告诉他自己不去了。  
汉尼拔放在肩膀上的手让他感到安慰，他跟着男人走出了餐厅。  
“你知道要多久吗？”  
“一天？最多两天。”威尔并不确定，但他这趟出差要多久不是他说了算的。“我们需要叫临时保姆了。真的很抱歉。”  
尽管汉尼拔很想用婉转的方式表达‘我早就告诉过你会这样的’，但他只想安抚威尔脸上的担忧。“你打电话给保姆，我去帮你收拾行李。”  
“如果你收拾的话，我最后肯定会有三大箱行李。”威尔忍不住咕哝了一句。  
“别搞笑了。”汉尼拔偷亲了威尔一下。“你可没有那么多衣服可以放进三个箱子里。”  
**  
“不要像那样看着我。”威尔在汉尼拔拿着行李袋下楼的时候说。  
“像什么样？”  
“一脸支持和理解。”威尔看上去有点焦虑。“这让离别变得更难了。”  
汉尼拔对着他皱起眉，威尔回了个笑容。“这样好点吗？”  
“好多了。安德森太太和凯西都有事。我打给阿拉娜，她说一点之后可以帮忙看着汉尼。我想在那之前，他能乖乖呆在你的办公室吧？”  
“不行也得行。现在取消预约已经太晚了。”汉尼拔直白地说，完全不打算说得婉转一点。  
为了预防紧急情况，汉尼拔办公室的储物室被改成了游戏室，但这仍然不是一个让四岁小屁孩呆着的理想地方。房间里有连接到他们手机和平板的监控系统，但汉尼拔在病人前查看的时候动作不能太大。小家伙在那房间里实在惹不了太大的麻烦，汉尼拔最大的担心是他会打断自己和病人的谈话。  
汉尼从餐厅走出来，满脸都是泪水，手指上沾满了果酱。他抽了抽鼻子，抬起手想让威尔把自己抱起来。“爹地不要走。”  
威尔没在意汉尼抓着旧外套的粘粘的手指。“对不起，汉尼。这真的很重要，我要你做一个大男孩，好吗？我不在的时候，你要做爸爸的乖小孩，你能为我做到吗？”  
“不要走。”汉尼坚持着，眼里掉下更多的泪水。  
威尔绝望地看了汉尼拔一眼。  
“甜心，这整个周末都是我们自己的，”汉尼拔走过来，轻轻抚着儿子的后背。“我们会玩很多好玩的。这听上去怎样？”  
“我要爹地。”汉尼埋在威尔的外套哭着说。  
“爸爸会带你去狗狗公园。”威尔试图安慰儿子，抱歉地看了爱人一眼。  
“当然。”汉尼拔同意了，但也让威尔知道这种事情可不是免费的。  
汉尼只是摇摇头，哭得更大声了。  
“这肯定会变成一场噩梦，”威尔对汉尼拔咕哝道。“你能搞定吗？”  
“我认为我完全有能力照顾自己儿子一两天。”  
外面传来一阵很失礼的汽车喇叭声。自从威尔回到外勤工作，杰克就开始躲着汉尼拔，从而避免来这所房子里，以及这位医生等着对他说的任何话。  
“汉尼，我要走了。对不起。”威尔紧紧地抱了小家伙一下，一点都不惊讶他不肯放手。  
汉尼拔不得不帮忙把小孩拉开。小家伙又扭又踢，但他爸把他紧紧地抱着。医生把额头靠在威尔的额头上，深吸一口气。“要坚强。”  
“这也是我打算对你说的，”威尔柔声说。“我有空会打给你的。”  
“不要担心我们。”汉尼拔告诉他，从儿子身上腾出一只手，温柔地摸着威尔的脸颊。“快点回家。”  
他们轻轻地吻了一下，没有说再见。  
汉尼拔低头看着在他怀里不断哭喊的儿子，叹了口气。  
“我懂的，宝贝，我也想要他回来。”  
**  
最后，汉尼拔花了比平时要长的时间才到达办公室。他不得不打电话给他前面的三位病人，告诉他们诊疗期间，他儿子就在隔壁房间，整理自己的坏脾气。罚站让小家伙很生气但也让他冷静了下来。他每隔一段时间就夸张地抽抽鼻子，抬头看看汉尼拔会不会心软可怜他。  
汉尼拔调挑了一张盒子上有些彩色娃娃的DVD来播放，然后盯着菜单屏幕上的歌曲目录有点尴尬。他向汉尼解释隐私对于他的客户的重要性，让他可以自己在房间安静地玩耍，或者看看电影。  
前面两位病人的谈话都没有发生任何突发情况。当他们离开之后，汉尼拔会到儿子的房间里，在病人预约的间隙，他们会一起玩十五分钟左右。  
莱克特博士正在帮年轻的詹宁斯小姐控制她的焦虑症，突然她脸上露出了不常见的笑容。  
“那一定是你的儿子了。”她笑着挥挥手，汉尼拔转身正好看到门口冒出来的深色卷发。  
“对不起——”他开口正要道歉，但她阻止了。  
“没事的。我喜欢小孩子。”她转身对着汉尼，招手让他走过来。“你叫什么名字呀？”  
“小汉尼拔，”小家伙走到他父亲的膝盖旁站住，然后说道。“你可以叫我汉尼。”  
“汉尼你好，我叫露西。”她伸出手，汉尼走过去握了一下。  
“你想要和我一起看布洛迪（译者：可能是个动画人物）吗？”汉尼问，因为交到新朋友而满脸兴奋。  
“汉尼，”医生柔声把他叫了回来。“还记得我们说的吗？你是想要什么吗？”  
这次出逃只是要去洗手间而已，在被带回房间的路上，汉尼试图说服詹宁斯小姐去和他一起玩。还说如果她愿意的话，汉尼拔也可以一起加入。她大笑起来，看起来比之前的谈话更加放松。小家伙让汉尼拔把他带回房间去，小嘴微微嘟着。  
病人的预约在一点半的时候结束，汉尼拔觉得自己儿子的存在让他的病人感到更轻松。现在是他的午餐时间，阿拉娜已经在外面等着他们了。  
汉尼跑过去紧紧地抱住她。他喜欢布鲁姆小姐。她会和他玩游戏，而且几乎永远不会和他说不。小家伙看起来精神了很多，直到他们到了咖啡厅，而汉尼拔没答应给他买布朗尼作为午饭为止。  
“爹地会买给我。”汉尼交叉着手臂，用力地嘟着下唇。  
“不是在午饭的时候。”汉尼拔在食物送过来的时候对他说。  
“啊哈。”小家伙咕哝了一句，然后在爸爸皱起眉头的时候，低头看着自己的大腿。  
“你的三明治看上去很好吃，我想我可能要偷吃一口。”阿拉娜说，语气用上了所有的热情。  
汉尼做了个鬼脸，把三明治往她那边推了推。  
“如果你吃完午饭，你爸爸可能今晚会给你做一个布朗尼作为甜点呢。”阿拉娜又试了一下。  
“想现在就要。”这次的声音说得比之前清楚。  
阿拉娜叹了口气，同情地看了汉尼拔一眼，“他真的很伤心。你有和他说过会有这种情况吗？”  
“在路上的时候说过。我希望今晚有更多的时间和他好好说说。”汉尼拔回答，试图不要让自己听上去被阿拉娜话里暗示他不清楚自己儿子有什么问题的意思所冒犯。毕竟他以前可是对方的导师。  
正当汉尼慢慢一点点把盘子往桌子边缘推的时候，汉尼拔牢牢抓住了他的手腕。小家伙因为自己被抓了现行而喘了口大气，而不是因为任何的不舒服。  
“够了，”汉尼拔坚决地说，“你想再罚站一次吗？”  
汉尼摇摇头安静下来。尽管汉尼拔不喜欢看到自己儿子生闷气，但他不会站在一边让儿子为所欲为。在午餐快结束的时候，汉尼拔设法从小家伙那边哄到了一个笑容和亲亲，然后送两人离开。他相信今天这样不讨人喜欢的行为已经结束了。  
汉尼拔▪莱克特博士错了。他回到家发现阿拉娜看上去就像几天没睡觉一样，头发蓬乱，妆容也花了。她看到他时简直像重获新生，以致于汉尼拔都不好意思问发生了什么事情。  
在他们上楼的时候，他听了一长串儿子的罪行，拒绝午睡、罚站以及所有被要求做的事情。  
“我永远也不会要小孩的。”阿拉娜咕哝了一句。  
当汉尼看到自己爸爸时，小家伙突然放声大哭。这是一种先发制人的行为，汉尼拔一点都不吃这套。  
“不要哭了。你今天太调皮了。你要向布鲁姆小姐道歉，然后我们要好好谈一谈你的行为。”汉尼拔命令道。  
汉尼看了他父亲一会儿，仿佛在寻思眼泪还是道歉更有用，他停下哭声，擦擦眼睛，然后跑去找阿拉娜了。  
汉尼拔为了感谢她的帮忙想邀请她共进晚餐，但阿拉娜一脸归家心切。医生心想得过很长一段时间才能再叫她帮忙临时照看汉尼了。  
**  
“为什么我要这么早就睡觉？”汉尼问，他的声音不高，但语气里已经没有了今天几乎持续了一整天的怨气。  
“你知道为什么。”汉尼拔脾气很好地回答，他把小家伙抱起来，温柔地放到床上。  
“我们不能打电话给爹地吗？”当汉尼拔靠着床头板，两条长腿搁在床上时，汉尼抬起不可思议的大眼睛问道。  
“爹地会打给我们。”汉尼拔提醒他。“他可能还在忙。”  
“那他打过来的时候如果我睡着了怎么办？”  
“我会告诉他我们很想他，下次你会像好孩子一样睡午觉。”  
汉尼不高兴地把大拇指放到嘴里。他父亲温柔地把他的手拿开，然后开始给他讲故事。今晚童话故事里面的王子是爹地，他准备拯救世界。  
**  
星期五晚上，汉尼拔躺在床上，手机放在旁边的枕头，当它一直没响的时候，他的心情如同自己儿子一般沉重。  
星期六：  
去年的大部分时间，威尔都会把汉尼拔赶出厨房，自己为一家人准备早餐。现在，因为威尔出城了，汉尼拔试着做一道这位探员给他们做了好几次的早饭。  
汉尼咬了一口裹着奶油芝士糖霜的肉桂卷，皱起了眉头。  
“爹地不是这样做的。”  
“不是你喜欢的味道？”汉尼拔咬了一口，没发现味道有任何不对。  
汉尼耸耸肩，然后又咬了一口，还是皱着眉头。他的肉桂卷就是有点不对，爹地不是这样做的。  
“爹地今天回家吗？”  
“我不知道，”汉尼拔说，把自己的手放在儿子的小手上。“但我肯定他很快就会回来。”  
“我想去狗狗公园。”汉尼朝他嘟着嘴。  
“你应该怎么问？”  
“求你了？请问我们能去吗？”  
汉尼拔笑了笑。他们让昨天的事过去了，现在他想让自己儿子开心起来，但他不喜欢宠物公园。他不介意那些狗狗们，但那些宠物的主人……他们是最讨厌的！  
**  
汉尼拔把自己的平板带上，希望在公园里能完成一些工作内容。他在平板上打字的时候，也会注意汉尼的情况，他的手指在触摸屏上轻松地飞快移动，不是所有年轻人都能有这样的速度。  
汉尼捡了一个别人留在公园里的飞盘，开始和温斯顿玩耍。汉尼拔对上儿子的眼睛，示意他过来。  
“不要走远，儿子。我不会隔着公园喊你的。懂吗？”  
“好的，爸爸。”汉尼笑着说，心里清楚自己父亲有多讨厌提高自己的音量。  
“乖孩子。”汉尼拔把他拉过来亲了一口，轻轻拍了拍后背让他自己去玩。  
“你是威尔的朋友吗？”一个卷发的年轻女人在他旁边坐下来，一个年纪大一点走路有点瘸的男人坐在她旁边。  
“是的。”他伸出手，他们互相介绍了自己。  
“我刚才看到你在和小汉尼拔说话。他的眼睛长得和你的一样。我猜他肯定是和你同名。”她的笑容变大了。“这是个独特的名字。”  
“在我家里挺普通的。”汉尼拔回了一个礼节性的微笑。他来这里可不是为了社交的。  
“你是哪里人？”  
“立陶宛，祖籍上说的话。”  
空气间出现了短暂的沉默，然后女人又面向他说，“那你和威尔结婚了吗？”  
“洛莉！”她的同伴代替汉尼拔表示了不满。  
“没有。”汉尼拔合上平板，不想让自己显得失礼——嗯，只是不想，而不是不表现出来——心里想着自己能不能让她觉得不好意思然后闭上嘴。“我猜他应该是在等一位富有英俊的人出现。”  
“谁不是呢，”她咯咯笑了起来。“他去哪里了？”  
在医生回答前，汉尼跑了过来，脚上踢着一个曾经应该很不错的足球。  
“爸爸快看，温斯顿找到了一个球！你可以和我们一起玩吗？”  
“嘿，小汉尼拔。”年轻的女人，洛莉招了招手。  
“嗨，”他害羞地挥挥手，靠在汉尼拔身边。“和我们一起玩吧，爸爸。”  
“但是很脏。”汉尼拔皱着眉。  
“爸爸。”他的声音听上去像要开始抱怨了。  
“我的打扮不适合去玩。如果我把西装弄脏了怎么办？”  
“爸爸！”汉尼这次的语气和威尔与汉尼拔不对付的时候简直一模一样。  
“还有我的鞋子。”  
“爸爸，求求你！”汉尼拉着他的袖子说道。  
医生笑着让儿子把自己拉起来。他并没有要拒绝儿子的请求，但稍微逗逗他也没什么坏处。他慢条斯理地脱掉外套，卷起袖子，汉尼在一边不耐烦地用力拉了一下他的裤子。  
接下来的一个小时里，他大部分时间都在旁边踢球，炫耀那些他以为自己已经忘记了的动作。每次当他用脚跟在背后把足球踢到空中，他儿子都会发出快乐的尖叫。这让他得到了更多的关注，这不是他想要的，但儿子快乐的声音是他无法拒绝的。温斯顿在旁边想要得到这个球，但它总是小心自己的牙齿不会伤到汉尼拔和小家伙。其他狗狗也想一起玩，但温斯顿一直处在它主人们和其他狗狗之间，让它们没办法得逞。  
“那些动作让人印象深刻。”洛莉在他回来之后说道。  
“欧洲人，”汉尼拔优雅地耸耸肩解释道。“我们喜欢足球（译者：原文是football）。”  
他很高兴对方没有纠正他。  
他穿上外套，调整好领带的位置。“我看上去还可以吧？”他问小家伙。  
汉尼抬起双手要抱抱。当他被抱起来后，朝爸爸的刘海伸出手。汉尼拔放任小家伙想帮他弄好，实际把刘海弄得更乱的行为。  
“弄好了？”  
“非常好。”汉尼满意地点点头。  
“谢谢。”汉尼拔在小家伙脸上吧嗞一吻，然后把他放了下来。“准备回家了吗？”  
“再玩五分钟？”汉尼举起手，以防自己爸爸不确定是多少。  
“三分钟。”汉尼拔驳回。  
“五分钟。”小家伙跺了跺脚，坚持道。  
“现在还有两分钟五十秒，”汉尼拔看着手表告诉他。“你可以站在这里和我争论，或者去玩。”  
汉尼吱了一声然后跑开了。三分钟后他被叫了回来，问汉尼拔能不能再多玩一会儿。  
“我之前怎么说的？”  
汉尼交叉着双手，一脸愤愤的样子。汉尼拔向坐在旁边那对夫妻道别，然后带头往公园外走去。汉尼一路上都在踢小石头，清楚地表达自己的不爽。当他们回到车子旁，汉尼踢了一脚车门，老莱克特好不容易控制住自己的脾气。  
“够了！”汉尼拔尖锐地说，但声音并没有抬高。“这完全无法接受。这可不是别人对你好之后你说谢谢的方式，是吗？”  
“是。”汉尼小声地呜咽。他父亲的语气和严厉的神情已经足以让他的眼泪流下来了。  
“哦不，”汉尼拔伸手帮儿子擦眼泪。“你不用表现得像个调皮鬼然后把眼泪开关打开。这种时候你要说什么？”  
“对不起。”汉尼温顺地小声说道，更多的眼泪滚了下来。  
“你觉得你应该被罚站吗？”  
汉尼摇摇头，这反应在一个四岁小孩身上倒是可以预见。汉尼拔从来都不认为自己是一个容易被说服的人，但如果被提问的是威尔，他会一笑置之。汉尼拔意志坚定，以自己的方式行事。这是让他在人生不同方面都能成功的原因。但面对有着柔软卷发、大眼睛以及和他爹地一样笑容的四岁小孩，汉尼拔发现自己经常在是否坚定信念之间挣扎。  
“我们做个约定，”汉尼拔说，双手稳稳地放在小家伙肩上。“如果你在接下来一天里面乖乖的，那我们这一次就跳过罚站，当这件事结束了。明白吗？”  
“明白。”汉尼点点头，长长地吸了下鼻子。  
“如果你还是不听话，你今晚就又要早睡觉。你听懂了吗？”  
“不。”汉尼靠在爸爸身上大哭道。  
“不，你没明白，还是不，你不想早睡觉？”汉尼拔把他推开，看着小家伙问道。  
“睡觉。”  
“我同意。”汉尼拔点点头。“那是最让人不开心的。这是不是就表示你今天接下来都乖乖的？”  
“是的，爸爸。”汉尼热切地点点头。  
“好孩子，”汉尼拔笑了笑，擦掉最后一丝泪痕。“我非常爱你。”  
“非常爱你，爸爸。”汉尼微笑着说。  
**  
答应做个乖小孩，虽然小家伙太小，还不明白一个人诺言的重要性，但这个承诺是真诚的。  
想起他们家的牛奶快没了，汉尼拔决定去一趟商店。今天是周末，这意味着在城里一些热闹的公园会有农民集市。  
“我们要去荡秋千吗？”爸爸帮他下车的时候，汉尼问道。  
“等我们买完牛奶之后。”汉尼拔回答。  
“求求你了？不然会被占满的。”汉尼告诉他，然后像他爹地教的那样甜甜地恳求道。“真的拜托了？”  
汉尼的话里没有半点抱怨或发脾气的迹象，因此汉尼拔妥协了。“五分钟。然后我们去买牛奶。买完之后，我们再回去看看还有没有空的秋千。”  
七分钟后，汉尼拔把秋千停下来，毫不意外看到了儿子嘟起的小嘴。  
“别闹。还记得我们的约定吗？你要做个乖小孩。”  
汉尼拔能清楚地看到小孩脸上的表情变化，然后他慢慢地从秋千上滑下来，握住了爸爸伸出来的手。  
“不要乱跑。”汉尼拔在接近集市的时候提醒他。  
小家伙年纪太小了，很容易被其他东西吸引住。农民集市是在室外，这说明会有很多购物的人以及路过的行人。更不要说游客和一些常驻的抗议示威者，因为这是个热闹的地方。  
汉尼拔试图全程都拉着他的手，但等到要给牛奶和一些其他东西付钱的时候，他不得不放开手。  
收银员正要把找零给他，汉尼拔低头一看，发现小家伙不见了。收银员也注意到了，然后两人快速地看了看四周。汉尼拔首先发现他在离集市几码远的地方。一位警官正在拴马，汉尼正在伸手想要拍马鼻子。汉尼拔跑了过去，不是害怕那匹马会伤害小家伙，只是因为有那么几分钟他不知道自己孩子去哪里了，而感到恐慌。  
“汉尼拔。”他喊了儿子的大名，听上去并没有从前自己想象的那样怪。他跪在儿子面前，抓着他的胳膊松了口气。“这太不听话了，年轻人。你知道自己永远也不应该随便从爸爸身边走开。”  
“但是马——”汉尼睁大眼睛想要解释。他完全意识到自己有多不听话了。  
“你这个行为可找不到合理的解释。离开我身边太危险了。”他眯起眼睛看着小家伙，“你闯了很大的祸。”  
“嗯，先生？”  
汉尼拔转身看到收银员，然后迅速站了起来。这位年轻人害羞地笑了笑，把袋子递了过来。他伸手去找钱包想要给小费，但男孩没收，跑回收银台去了。  
汉尼拔低头看了看才到自己膝盖的小屁孩。他看不到他的脸。小家伙貌似对自己的鞋子十分感兴趣。他在儿子旁边蹲下来，轻轻抬了抬他的下巴，好让自己可以和他眼神对视。  
“汉尼，你爹地和我要一直知道你在哪里是有原因的。我们要知道你是安全的。明白吗？”汉尼拔温柔地问道，希望自己对一个四岁小孩没有要求太多。  
“明白了，爸爸。”汉尼说，视线又垂了下去。  
“好。等下你要受到惩罚。等到了车子那边，爸爸要打你屁股。”  
汉尼张开嘴，开始求情。汉尼拔可以像威尔在一个多月前那样，不提前警告就打他屁股，但他想让小家伙能好好想想刚才行为的后果。他也可以等回到家再惩罚他，但这样对儿子来说等得有点太久了。汉尼抽着鼻子，一路上不停地各种求饶，而他爸很欣慰看到他没有因此走得拖拖拉拉或者直接发脾气。  
汉尼拔把买到的东西放到后备箱，然后坐在后座上，汉尼靠在他的膝盖，默默地吸着鼻子。  
“你知道自己为什么会得到这个惩罚吗？”  
汉尼默默地点了点头。  
“我要你告诉我，宝贝？”汉尼拔尽可能柔声说道。  
“我走开了，你不知道我去了哪里。”  
汉尼拔把他往前拉了一点，用他觉得刚好可以隔着牛仔裤感受到的力度打起了汉尼的屁股。  
他打了一下就住手了，虽然他觉得小家伙的行为应该多打几下。从小孩不大的喊叫中，他觉得自己应该让他得到了教训。他把汉尼拉到自己的双腿间，紧紧地抱住他。  
“你是个听话的小孩，”汉尼拔埋在他的卷发里喃喃道。“不要再随便走开。”  
“对比起，爸爸。”当汉尼找回自己的声音后说道。  
“我知道。”汉尼拔亲了一下满是泪痕的脸颊。“是时候回家了。”  
汉尼点点头，但当要做到安全座椅里面时，他不太乐意离开爸爸的怀抱。  
**  
“我一定要睡觉吗？”汉尼爬到床上之后问道。“我还不困。”  
“你还记得我们在狗狗公园的约定吗？”汉尼拔问，他把被子盖到小家伙的脸蛋那边，然后坐到枕头旁边。  
“记得。”小家伙承认道。“但如果爹地打电话回来怎么办？”  
他亲了亲那头卷发，“我会告诉爹地你爱他，好吗？”  
“我想自己告诉他！”  
“躺好。”汉尼拔安抚道。“爹地正在努力工作，好让自己能回家见我们。他可能不会打回来。”  
这说法貌似让小家伙安静了下来，他窝在床上，让爸爸开始给他讲故事。  
**  
汉尼拔在晚上十二点左右才去睡觉。一整天都在带小孩，时间过得太慢了，而没几个小时之后，这样的生活又要开始了。  
在他刚要闭上眼的时候，手机响了起来。  
“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔没看来电提示就说道。  
“嘿。”威尔听上去很疲惫。  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔坐起来，担忧地问道。  
“还好，只是……”威尔深呼吸了一口气。“我想你了。我的宝贝怎样了？”  
“我做得还不错，谢谢。”汉尼拔回答，当听到威尔那头的笑声后，他不禁也露出了笑容。  
“真的吗？”威尔问。  
“假的。”汉尼拔叹了口气。“我需要你回来，可能的话永远也不要再离开。你应该和我结婚。”  
“你开始先是想再要一个孩子，现在是结婚？”威尔大笑起来。“等我回去之后我们得去检查一下你的大脑。”  
“你回来之后，我对你有其他计划。”汉尼拔咕哝了一句。  
“你要睡了吗？因为你听起来比我还累的样子。”  
“不，一点也不累。”汉尼拔撒了个谎。“你那边怎么样？我本来想打给你，不过我不想碰上不合适的时间。”  
“那是……我差不多搞定了。”威尔稳住了自己。“现在在追踪线索了。我明天就能回家。最晚星期一早上到。”  
他们像其他父母那样谈论起自己的儿子，亚利桑那的天气，还有威尔能说的关于案件的细节。两个人都不想挂电话。  
星期天：  
汉尼拔被轻轻的敲门声吵醒，接着很快跟着开门声和小脚丫在木地板上的噼噼啪啪的走路声。一头深色的卷发出现在视野里，他感觉床单被扯了一下。  
“爸爸，起床。”  
他把手伸到床外面，勾住汉尼的腰把他带到大床上。  
“你应该等到里面的人回应了再进来。”汉尼拔柔声说道。  
“对不起。”汉尼小声说道，依偎在汉尼拔身边，把头枕在他的肩膀上。“爹地有打电话回来吗？”  
“是的，他打了，亲爱的。”汉尼拔说。  
“你告诉他我爱他了吗？”  
“说了。”汉尼拔点点头。“我还告诉他我们非常想他，让他赶快回家。”  
“他什么时候回来？”汉尼打了个哈欠，想要靠得更近一点。  
“今天或明天。爹地工作特别努力，让自己尽快可以回到家里。”汉尼拔在手机上看了看时间。现在才五点。“你起来要做什么，甜心？”  
“我醒了然后睡不着。”汉尼又打了个哈欠。  
“小男孩要睡觉才能长高。”汉尼拔温柔地说，在儿子的卷发上亲了一口。  
“是的。”汉尼同意道。“爸爸，我的床离这里真的好远。”  
“是的。”汉尼拔笑了笑，把毯子掀起来盖住两人。“唯一合理的做法，就是让你留在这里睡觉。”  
汉尼开心地叹了口气，小手指抓住爸爸的睡衣，沉沉睡去。  
**  
几小时后，汉尼拔醒来，把还在睡觉的小孩留在床上。他穿好衣服，下楼去做早餐。  
汉尼拔做了自制的薯条，培根和太阳煎蛋。放在旁边的土豆摆成耳朵的造型，培根是笑容，最后煎蛋当然是作为眼睛。不是他最好的摆盘，但他希望能让儿子开心。  
“是一只熊。”汉尼露出了笑容，直到他戳了一下煎蛋做的眼睛，然后把盘子推开了。“爸爸！眼睛流出来了。”  
“那是蛋液。爹地上周才给你做过，你还很喜欢的。”汉尼拔提醒他。  
“不！我不想要！我全都不想要！”汉尼提高声音，踢了一脚桌子。  
“汉尼拔，”短促锐利地吼了一句，小家伙立马停了下来。“过来。”  
汉尼睁大眼睛看着他，还不懂得怎么隐藏自己的犹豫。  
“现在。”汉尼拔平静地说，很高兴看到小家伙从椅子上滑下来，走到自己面前站好。  
汉尼拔伸手把小孩抱了起来，放到自己大腿上。他抬起儿子的脸，用双手抱住了他。  
“我知道你想爹地，我也想他。但这不代表你可以继续这种不听话的行为。爸爸非常爱你。”汉尼拔亲了亲小家伙的额头。“你一直表现得像一个不听话的小孩，这样对爸爸不公平，这样你只会被罚站，而不是我们一起开心地度过这一天。”  
“我不想要罚站。”汉尼靠在爸爸胸前说道，手上玩着爸爸的领带。  
“我也非常乐意不罚站，”汉尼拔说，把手滑进小家伙的手里，解救了自己的领带。“不要再发脾气。爹地回来之后，听到你的表现肯定不会开心的。”  
“不要告诉他。”汉尼抬起头，睁着大眼睛恳求道。“爸爸，不要说。”  
“汉尼，如果你对自己的行为也不感到骄傲，那可能是时候去改变它了。”汉尼拔说。“今天才刚开始，老实说，你刚才很不听话。”  
“对不起。”汉尼吸了吸鼻子，嘴里咬着大拇指。  
“你被原谅了。”汉尼拔对小家伙笑了笑，亲了一下头上的卷发。“我希望你从现在开始有好的表现。我知道你想让爹地感到骄傲。”  
“还有爸爸。”汉尼咧嘴一笑。  
“甜心。”汉尼拔笑了笑，把儿子拉过来。“我十分的爱你。”  
汉尼拔拿了点吐司，沾了汉尼煎蛋上的蛋液。汉尼皱着脸，但还是张开嘴吃了。没过多久，他笑了起来，然后像以前的他一样乖乖吃着早餐。  
**  
今天过得不是很平静，但没什么大事发生。汉尼拔尽力用故事和游戏来娱乐自己的儿子。到了准备午餐的时候，汉尼像平时那样站在小板凳上，帮忙把提前放好材料的盘子递过来。  
午餐后，汉尼拔很庆幸自己有一条狗。在汉尼拔整理厨房的时候，汉尼到后院和温斯顿玩去了。当听到院子里的尖叫时，他手里都是肥皂泡。  
汉尼拔立马跑到外面，找到在地上尖叫的小孩。汉尼抱着自己的膝盖，透过小手指能看到下面的血迹。温斯顿正在汪汪叫，让汉尼拔快点。  
汉尼拔抱起小孩，挪开他放在膝盖上的手。膝盖上粘着泥土和血。  
“我找到你了，宝贝，我找到你了。”汉尼拔不停地重复着，试图安抚小家伙。  
他把小家伙带到浴室，被迫用一只手去拿急救箱，因为汉尼不愿意放手。  
“我要爹地。”汉尼大声哭着。  
“我知道，甜心。”汉尼拔抚着他的后背，想要让他冷静下来，一边拿出急救药品。  
对于自己接受过的所有的医学训练，只有威尔可以用亲吻和比汉谟拉比法典还早的语言去抚平他们儿子的疼痛。这种神奇的力量来自于他的触碰和声音，某种深藏在语言里的东西。汉尼拔考虑要不要打给威尔，让他帮忙把小家伙冷静下来，但最后还是没有这样做。  
汉尼拔清洗了伤口，小心地弄掉粘在上面的泥土和砂砾。每当镊子靠近的时候，汉尼就呜呜地哭起来。汉尼拔把小家伙固定在大腿上，继续清理的工作，冲洗伤口然后弄干。他把汉尼放在洗手台上，用双氧水清洁伤口。他一边用泡过双氧水的棉球轻轻按压伤口，一边轻轻吹着气，希望能减轻一些刺痛感。  
“不，爸爸，不！”等他拿出药膏的时候，汉尼发出一阵让人心碎的哭喊。  
“最痛的部分已经过了，我保证。”汉尼拔安抚道，把小家伙放回自己大腿上，用棉签在伤口上涂药膏。“你表现得十分勇敢。你是个好样的大男孩。”  
“是吗？”汉尼抽抽鼻子。  
“是的。”汉尼拔肯定地点点头。“勇敢的男孩需要被奖励。你想吃什么甜点？”  
汉尼拔剪了些纱布盖在伤口上，汉尼耸了耸肩，没有回答。  
“任何你想吃的，宝贝。”汉尼拔边说，边继续固定绷带。“弄好了。现在感觉怎样？”  
汉尼踢了踢腿，然后又呜呜哭起来。汉尼拔把手放在膝盖上。“不，我的宝贝，这几天你要悠着点。好吗？”  
“还是疼。”汉尼呜咽着说，不置可否地耸了耸肩。“我想要爹地。爹地会亲亲让它好起来。”  
“你介意我试一下看能不能把它亲好吗？可能这一次会有效。”  
“可能。”汉尼点点头。  
汉尼拔弯下腰，以不伤到汉尼为前提在绷带上用力地吻了一下。  
“好点了吗？”汉尼拔扬起眉毛看着小家伙。  
小家伙害羞地点点头，把头靠在汉尼拔的胸口。“我还是想要爹地。”  
**  
汉尼很享受接下来这一天爸爸对自己无微不至的关心。他可以坐在流理台上帮忙准备晚餐和他的特别甜点：法式甜甜圈。汉尼觉得这个会让回到家的爹地很开心。他还骑在了爸爸的肩膀上，虽然他走路只有一点点疼而已。  
汉尼拔在不泡澡的前提下帮他洗好澡，然后把他放到床上。  
“爹地正在回来吗？”  
“是的。”汉尼拔告诉他，然后在儿子旁边躺了下来。“他现在可能已经在路上了。”  
“我想等他。”汉尼告诉他，声音里没有半点抱怨。  
“我们不知道爹地几点才能到家。”汉尼拔温柔地解释着。“但不管他什么时候回来，我知道他会来这里亲一下他的汉尼。”  
“我今天很乖，对不对？”汉尼问，依偎在爸爸的肩膀上。  
“是的，甜心。你今天非常乖。”汉尼拔亲了一下儿子的头顶，从床头柜上拿过一本书。“我想你今天可以多听一个故事，你同意吗？”  
汉尼咧嘴一笑，这是汉尼拔这周末看到的最大的笑容。“关于勇敢的骑士的吗？”  
汉尼拔很肯定如果儿子现在要求任何东西，自己都会答应的。他把手里的书放回去，换了一本关于一个小骑士和邪恶巨怪的故事。  
**  
威尔打开大门的时候，才刚过晚上十二点没多久。他从室外发现自己儿子房间的灯还亮着，经过这个忙乱的周末后，他的第一反应是去掏自己的枪。他把行李袋放在门边，静静地上了楼梯来到儿子的卧室。  
温斯顿在房门前欢迎他，开心地甩着尾巴，没有发出一点声音。探员舒了口气，看到自己的爱人脱了外套和鞋子，在儿子床上睡着了。小家伙躺在汉尼拔的胸口，后背搭着爸爸的手臂，给他提供安全和安慰的感觉。  
威尔把枪放到一边，走过去在床边跪了下来。他把头埋在医生的颈窝里，放在男人的肩膀和儿子的头之间。当他听到对方在呼吸间叫出了自己的名字，感到那熟悉的大手放在自己的脑后，他差点哭了出来。  
威尔就这样一动不动过了一会儿，深呼吸了几次让自己冷静下来，他身体往后挪，跪坐在地上。房间里有一种简单而甜蜜的宁静，两个男人都在寻找词语来形容此刻他们感到的愉悦。  
“你永远也不会再离开了。”汉尼拔最后说，他的声音因睡意和满溢的情感而变得沙哑。威尔对此毫不怀疑。  
“你想要我赤着脚大着肚子吗？”威尔笑了笑，声音没比耳语高多少，但看到对方脸上惊恐的表情时，他差点忍不住大笑出声。  
当汉尼拔要起来的时候，威尔把儿子从对方的胸口抱走，像小家伙还是个小婴儿的时候那样抱着他。小手抓着他的衣服，小脑袋依偎在自己的手臂上。小家伙发出一声类似爸比（原文：da-da）的呢喃，除此之外没有其他动静。  
汉尼拔整理了一下床单，威尔抱着儿子，轻轻地晃着，然后温柔地把他放回床上。他轻轻地吻了下儿子，摸了摸他的头发，还温柔地说了句‘我爱你’，然后就被汉尼拔拉着离开了房间。  
在走廊上，他被压在墙上狂吻，直到下颚开始感到酸痛。他们分了开来，重重地呼吸着，就像那些荷尔蒙过剩但又经验不足的青少年一样，渴望满足自己的欲望。  
“不要走。”汉尼拔重复了一句，把头靠在威尔的肩膀上。  
“情况不可能那么坏。”威尔告诉他，语气里带着丝幽默。“别告诉我全能的汉尼拔▪莱克特伯爵竟然做不好一个单亲父亲。”  
“我喜欢博士这个叫法。”汉尼拔咕哝了一句，用脸颊蹭着对方的胡茬。  
“所以意思是你不想和我结婚，然后生一堆小孩吗？”威尔大笑起来，而对方则是全身僵硬，把两人分开。  
“我不认为让你变成一个诚实的人已经为时已晚，我的好威尔。”汉尼拔说，虽然走廊里很暗，但外面透进来的光线足以让两人看到对方的眼睛。  
“我不需要钻石来证明你爱我。”威尔柔声说道。“我只需要你和我们儿子。”  
“我需要，”汉尼拔热切地说，仿佛他从来没示意过一样。“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”威尔说，用一个汉尼拔通过窗外的光线看到的傲慢的笑容，打破了两人之间严肃的气氛。  
汉尼拔开玩笑地吼了一声，说了一句‘厚脸皮的小鬼’然后把威尔抛到自己肩膀上，在对方的脚开始乱踢的时候打了下他的屁股。然后威尔提醒他小心自己的骨头还有年纪的时候，又被打了一下。  
威尔又叫又笑，然后被扔到他们床上，被床弹起来的时候，他的笑容变得更大了。  
“或许我应该多出去走走。”威尔说。  
又吼了一声，汉尼拔压在他身上。衣服还没脱下来。他们互相帮对方脱下衣服，时间刚好够汉尼拔伸手打开床头柜的抽屉，然后停了下来。  
“等一下。你想做安全措施还是……”威尔扬起眉毛，没有继续说下去。  
思考了没到一秒，汉尼拔继续伸出手，抓了一把回来。  
“我们明天再多买点。”


End file.
